Dinner for two
by Ladyrocks
Summary: Lauren comes home to an empty Crack Shack. Or is it? - Oneshot


_This is my first story so be nice =)_

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Lauren called out as she stepped into the Crack Shack after a long day at work. "Bo? Kenzi?" When she didn't get an answer she made her way to the kitchen where she placed her bag on top of the counter. Ever since she moved in with Bo and Kenzi she had never come home to a deserted Shack or when, there had been a message reading that her favorite Succubus and her adopted sister were out on a case and would be back soon. The blondes brow furrowed very Lauren-like as she thought about where her small family could have gone without telling her. _Her family._ Lauren smiled to herself at the thought. In her years of servitude for the light she had lost contact with her parents. Not that Lauren considered them real family, they were related, that's all. It had always been about meeting their high expectations for their only child. So when Lauren met Bo and fell immediately and impossibly hard for the unaligned Succubus who after a long period of back and forth finally gave their relationship a real chance, it felt like finally coming home to Lauren. Soon after that, Lauren moved in with Bo and Kenzi. Hale, in gratitude for what the doctor had done to help defeat the Garuda, had released her from her bond to the Light so she was free to go. Lauren chose to keep working for the Light however as employee and they paid her good money. The blonde chuckled to herself when she remembered the fight she and Kenzi had about Lauren wanting to finally give the Crack Shack some actual walls. Kenzi argued it wouldn't be the same but Lauren eventually got her to oblige to at least do the upper level so that Kenzi wouldn't have to listen to "you and Bo-Bo getting your Boom-Chica-Wow-Wow on".

Lauren leaned against the kitchen counter. A faint smell got her attention. It smelled as if someone had cooked here earlier. The blondes brow furrowed once again. She was usually the only one cooking in this place as Kenzi and Bo usually stuck to their "Pizza-Diet" as they called it. The only thing that could change that was Lauren being home especially early and cooking for the three of them, which did not happen often because she still worked long hours getting caught up in some science project constantly forgetting time. She sniffed again, trying to tell what exactly had been cooked here. She couldn't tell for sure but it definitely smelled very good. "Bo?", she called out once more. Still no answer. Lauren sighed. Of course no answer. She rolled her eyes at herself for even trying again against all logic. She turned to examine the kitchen further, still trying to figure out what caused the pleasant smell.

Just as Lauren had turned around Bo appeared at the foot of the staircase grinning broadly. She knew Lauren would come upstairs eventually but the good doctor was taking her time downstairs and Bos patience was limited. Seeing Lauren fidget around the kitchen with her brow furrowed and obviously deep in thought muttering to herself made Bos stomach do a back flip for no reason obvious to anyone but Bo. Her doctor was unbelievably cute when she was trying to figure out something. Needless to say she was cute whatever she was doing, not to mention very sexy. Laurens eyes searched the whole kitchen and swiped over Bo a couple of times without the blonde realizing that her girlfriend was standing there and looking at her with a predatory smirk on her lips. Bo finally decided that Lauren probably wouldn't snap out of it on her own so she crossed her arms in front of her chest, leaned on the doorframe that lead to the staircase and said: "Ever thought that somebody doesn't answer you because you're supposed to find them on your own?" Lauren spun around, eyes wide. "Bo? I thought you went out. Where's Kenzi?" Bo shook her head at Lauren while still smirking from ear to ear. She slowly walked over to where Lauren stood dumb folded, making sure to add a little extra sway to her hips on the way. Standing in front of her girlfriend, Bo slowly traced a finger up Laurens arm. The Doctors eyes focused on the finger tracing patterns on her bicep. She relaxed immediately at the touch. Bo lifted the blondes face with her other hand on her chin, forcing her to look her in the eye. "Kenzi is at the Dall with Dyson. She won't be coming home for a while. We both though that you and I could use some alone time." Laurens eyes softened and she gave a shy smile. "Oh." was all she said. Bos hand under Laurens chin moved to cup her cheek as Bo leaned in to give the blonde a tender peck on the lips. "Come on, upstairs." Bo said and turned to move up the stairs pulling Lauren behind her by her hand. Halfway up the stairs Lauren asked "What's up with the food smell in the kitchen? Don't tell me you and Kenzi decided to cook dinner instead of ordering Pizza." Bo laughed as she pulled the doctor to her body on top of the stairs encircling her waist with her arms. "No.. Kenzi as usual ordered her double cheese for dinner. But I thought if I want to do something special for you I have to cook myself." It was Laurens turn to laugh. "I haven't seen you cook. Ever." Bo shrugged. "Food channel has to be good for something after all. Now come on before it gets cold." She tugged the blond doctor into their bedroom where a beautifully set table stood next to their bed and candles were lit all over the room. "Oh Bo." Lauren smiled at her girlfriend as Bo pulled out her chair for her. When Lauren had sat down Bo took her seat across from her lover and poured them both some of Laurens favorite wine.

"So, how did you get all of this in here?" Lauren smiled at Bo across the Table as she gestured to their setting. The food had been delicious and now they both just sat there enjoying each other's company. Bo held Laurens hand across the table. "Well most of it I did myself but Dyson helped with the table. Trick gave it to me for this evening and Dyson brought it here and helped me carry it upstairs. When we were done he took Kenzi to the Dall and he'll be bringing her back later." Laurens tilted her head to the side. "Dyson?" she asked confused. The shifter had not been known as the biggest fan of their relationship, after all this time still thinking Lauren was not good enough for Bo. It was a good thing she did not see him often, Lauren thought. Her Succubus smiled. "Yeah. He has been really good lately. I think he's finally accepting things the way they are, trying to make it up to me by helping me with this date." Lauren didn't really believe that Dyson changed, after all he spent the better part of the last two years pointing out every way he thought Lauren was the wrong choice for Bo any chance he got. Bo could see the doubt in her girlfriends beautiful brown eyes. She squeezed her hand. "Let's not talk about him anymore. I love you, only you. You know that Honey." That brought a dazzling smile to Laurens face. "Yes. But I still can't believe it. You're so perfect Bo." She still didn't understand how a creature like Bo could love her of all people. Bo shook her head and stood. "No. Lauren we've had this conversation before." She moved to pull Lauren from her chair and into her arms. "I won't have it again. You're the cutest, sexiest, geekiest doctor I've ever met and I love you, do you understand me Ms. Lewis?" Lauren giggled as her aura flared and raised her hands from where they lay around Bos neck. "Ok, ok. I surrender." Bo gave Lauren a sweet kiss on the lips. "Good." she said contently, a twinkling in her dark eyes as she looked at her girlfriend. "Ready to go to bed?" Lauren only nodded as Bo picked her up and gently laid her down on the bed before laying down on top of her.

They kissed gently for a couple of minutes, hand slowly exploring each other's bodies. It was when Bo started kissing down her throat and found that special spot on Laurens neck that the blonde whimpered and arched into the succubus' touch. Bo saw her aura flare even more, if that was even possible. It shot up from a 10 to a straight 12. And even for Lauren in bed with her, that was rare. "Baby I've never seen your aura so bright. And that's saying something.", Bo breathed into Laurens neck. Lauren had her hands on Bos still leather clad ass and squeezed it as she whispered huskily "Well maybe I've never been this turned on by you before. And that, too is saying something. Bo sat back on Laurens thighs, gaining a growl of disapproval from her Doctor. Bo slowly started to unbutton Laurens shirt and purred: "And why would that be?" When all of the buttons were undone Lauren sat up, throwing her shirt across the room and pressing up to Bo in just her bra. "Well", she said while slowly getting Bo out of her top and unclasping her bra, "The women of my dreams has never cooked for me and set up a date as wonderful as this." Bos giggle turned to a moan as Laurens mouth latched on to a hard nipple while a hand started palming the other one. "So cooking was the key all along? That's what gets you off doctor?" A sharp gasp fell from Bos mouth as Lauren bit down lightly on her nipple and swirled it with her talented tongue before sitting back a bit and looking Bo dead in the eye. "No. What gets me off is the thought of YOU cooking for me in nothing but an apron." Bos eyes flashed blue. "Be careful what you wish for, Ms. Lewis. I might leave you right now to cook for you and wouldn't let you watch." One of Laurens hands tangled into Bos hair, the other one gripped her hip as the blonde pulled her Succubus down with her and then rolled them around so she was sitting on top of her lover, losing her already unclasped bra in the process. "You wouldn't" Lauren told her girlfriend and kissed her hungrily. They kissed for what seemed like eternity, their movements growing more heated by the second. When they came up for air, they somehow had managed to get rid of every piece of clothing that had been left on them, so when Bo reached between her lovers legs while devouring her neck with kisses sure to leave marks, Lauren let out a deep moan and bucked into the brunettes hand. Bo wasted no time, sinking two fingers into her love and letting her thumb caress her little bundle of nerves making Lauren wetter and moaning louder with each thrust and swipe of her fingers. When Lauren neared the edge, Bo pushed in a third finger and began grinding down on Laurens thigh. Immediately Laurens fingers came to assist Bo with frantic movements. "Lauren" Bo panted. The blonde only moaned louder in response. "Lauren, look at me." Lauren turned her head and opened her eyes to look at her lover with dilated pupils. She saw Bos eyes burning bright blue and felt every nerve ending that wasn't already on fire burn right up as Bos hand between her legs started pulsing energy into her. She moaned again, this time on the verge of screaming, and heard herself croak: "I trust you." Apparently, that was all it took for Bo to descend on her lovers lips. Lauren felt her body convulse in orgasm and screamed again and again as she felt a deep pull that meant Bo was feeding from her. The sensation made her orgasm last longer and her energy flow pulled Bo with her. The last thing Lauren saw was the stream of blue mist coming from her mouth stop. Then everything went black.

When Lauren woke up the next morning, it was still dark outside. She was tugged under a blanket next to Bo who was absently tracing patterns on her skin. The blonde shuddered, causing Bo to notice, that she was awake. "Mornin' gorgeous." She said with a smirk. Lauren hummed and cuddled up to her girlfriend. "You ok?" Bo asked. Lauren smiled. "Of Course. Thanks for trusting me. And yourself." Bo knew immediately what she meant. "I love you. I could never hurt you." "I love you, too."

They were kissing tenderly when they heard a knock on the door. Kenzis voice rang through to them. "It's quiet so I guess it's safe to come in? No images to burn my eyes out?" Lauren rolled her eyes and Bo checked if they were all wrapped up under in the sheets and then called: "It's ok Kenz. Come in!" The door opened an Kenzi stepped in with her hands over her eyes. She peeked through them before removing them completely and sighed. "I'm glad you're not having sexy time. I would have needed therapy. Not that I wouldn't need it anyway, when Dyson dropped me off last night you guys were still at it and even our new walls couldn't contain that Hotpants was getting it good." Kenzi wiggled her eyebrows at Lauren who blushed bright crimson. Bo shot Kenzi a scolding look. "Anywhooo", the little girl said, "Dyson just came by and brought breakfreast. I thought you guys should know. I'll be downstairs." She said and hopped out of the room.

"Well doc," Bo said grinning, "would you like to go downstairs and have breakfast with me?" Lauren shook her head at her girlfriends antics and laughed. She was truly home after all.

* * *

I hope it wasn't too awful. Review is always welcome ;)


End file.
